


[Art] Inside

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in Alternate Vessels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Vessel Dean, Vessels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [DCSS 2016] First times and playing angel condom.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/gifts).



> Part of the DeanCas Secret Santa Exchange 2016
> 
> Dear recipient, you wrote you like greyscale art, which yup, is my art style, in my experience a lot of people prefer color, so this was a nice surprise and I was very happy to draw for you. Hope you enjoy this at least a little bit!
> 
> Also, because I loved your prompts I drew two of them, but the second picture will be up Sunday, my art beta got back to me way too late, totally my fault, and with me drowning in work but still wanting to fix something before uploading it, yeah, I suck. Sorry about that. Sunday, promise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1 - Misha/Jensen first time, completely AU or, I suppose canon AU? I don't know what to call an AU of RL
> 
> I have a weird talent to make everything tame, but yeah, have some fluffy, sappy first time, with lots of awkward smiling and staring at each other afterwards... or something like that. ;P

[](http://imgur.com/tFy6bxP)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> deviantArt Link: Coming soon.  
> Tumblr Link: Coming soon.


End file.
